You Caught Me On A Bad Day
by Olafur Neal
Summary: The product of a what if conversation on tumblr. What if Flynn had a girlfriend and spent less time with Sharon, would she notice? What if she spent a lot of time in the murder room? What would Provenza do? Just a bit of fun with plotty bits mixed in with a definite happy ending if you're a shandy shipper.
1. A Flynn and Provenza Problem

**A/N: So this fic came out of a conversation between myself and themagnificentsquid on tumblr. It was one of those wouldn't it be great if...conversations that got my creative juices flowing. Really though, Syd you are an amazing cheerleader, partner in crime, and beta. This wouldn't have been written without you! This is the first of several chapters. So enjoy and tell me how much you loved or hated it (nicely though please)!**

Sharon's heels clicked against the tiled floor of the murder room, her measured pace taking her to the interview room. Needing to verify last minute facts, she turned to her left expecting Lt. Flynn to be close behind her shoulder, close enough to talk to without raising her voice. To her surprise he wasn't there. Her surprise knocked her out of step.

"Captain," Tao asked to her right, "everything all right?"

She stopped walking completely and faced him. "Where is Lt. Flynn, he was just here a minute ago."

In answer he pointed down the hall towards Andy's desk. The man in question was leaning against his desk, on his phone, big smile on his face."

"Nicole." Sharon smiled softly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Captain, he's been talking about a new woman he's been seeing lately." Tao smiled and waggled his eyebrows, but soon got back to business when he noticed the slight downturn of his boss' lips. "Was there something you needed to ask him?"

She looked back at him, her troubled features clearing quickly as she said, "I've forgotten." She spun around, her hair swishing behind her. "Let's go close this case."

"Yes ma'am."

XXX

"Captain, we have a problem."

Sharon rubbed her hand over her face and looked at her bedside clock. "It's 3 am, somebody better be dead."

"Oh they're dead."

Before he could continue Sharon could hear a muffled "Louie, baby when can we go it's cold and that body is gross."

"What is going on, Lieutenant?" Sharon felt a headache starting, it was too early to deal with a Flynn and Provenza problem.

"Well you see, we were driving along, coming home from dinner, when a body just sorta fell from the sky."

Sharon stifled a sigh, it was going to be a long day. "I'll call Taylor."

XXX

Sharon arrived on the scene, anything involving Flynn and Provenza made the brass nervous so Taylor told her that her presence was necessary. Making sure Rusty had an alarm set and wouldn't freak out when he woke up and she was gone had taken longer than she had thought so she ended up arriving to the crime scene 45 minutes after her phone conversation with Chief Taylor. Uniforms were on the scene already, a perimeter set up and barricaded. Buzz was filming Tao and the morgue tech examining the body.

Sharon scanned the scene and pinpointed the two men who she needed to talk to. They were huddled around Provenza's crown vic with their dates. Provenza was, for lack of a better word fussing, over a blonde who was way too young for him. Flynn and his date were more sedate. They were leaning against the hood, his arm around her shoulders. Even in heels she was shorter than he was, looked to be around her mid-forties, her red-brown hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders. Sharon couldn't see a lot of her outfit because she was wearing Flynn's leather jacket, but from what she could see, the woman had good taste.

Walking up to them she asked, "I need details."

The blonde started talking, "Well it happened all sudden like, Louie was just driving along telling a funny story and BAM the lady hit the ground."

Sharon stared at the blonde, unimpressed, before turning to Provenza, her expression demanding a full accounting.

"We were driving toward the 10, to drop off Flynn and Sherri, and we were about twenty feet away when the body hit the ground. I pulled over to get a better look, I figure that it was from one of the balconies from that hotel." Provenza pointed to the building looming above them, there was at least fifteen stories, all with a column of rooms with balconies. "I looked around for suspicious activity, or someone peeking over the edge of one of the balconies and I didn't see anything."

"He's right, Captain. Since the body hit the ground the only activity on the street has been us and a few rubberneckers," Flynn spoke up.

"Okay I'm going to need to you two to talk with the hotel staff and see if they've had any reported disturbances in the last two or three hours." Sharon had begun to turn away, ticking off one item on her delegation list, to talk with Tao and the morgue tech.

She didn't get far before she was called back. "Excuse me, Captain..."

She half turned, she didn't have time for this. "Raydor."

"Right." Sherri smiled thinly. "Captain Raydor. It's almost 4:30 in the morning and I have a brunch with my client in seven hours. I need to get home and Andrew has been awake for almost 24 hours straight, he needs to rest."

Sharon smiled her honey-sweet smile, the one she reserved for defense attorneys and charismatic perps. "I'll get a uniform to drive you and..." she turned to the blonde prompting her to respond with her name.

"Brittney." She smiled at Sharon.

"...Brittney home, while Andy and Provenza do their jobs." Sherri was about to protest but Raydor held up her index finger stopping her. "Lt. Flynn is a big boy and I'm sure he can handle staying up all night."

Sherri's face transformed from upset to a cat got the cream smile. "Oh, I know he can."

Sharon gave her a tight smile and walked away, missing Provenza saying, "Oh good god," under his breath.

**Yes I left it there...now leave a little review guise, pwease! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. What exactly is the problem?

**A/N: Thank you guise for the reviews, favs, and follows. I was a very happy bunny all day! Here's chapter 2! I hope you guise like it! Again big thanks to themagnificentsquid for her help and her fabulous beta job! **

Facing the murder board, Sharon sipped her iced chai latte; it was too hot and she was too wired for anything else. On her left she saw Tao come in, papers in hand.

"What do we have?" She asked.

"The oil on the victim's skin was specific to the spa in the hotel. Since the hotel staff couldn't help Flynn and Provenza with any guest complaints this morning, I managed to get a list of clientele from the spa. Morales was also able to give an ID which matched a name on the list, Michelle Clark."

"Was she a guest at the hotel?"

"For the weekend, she booked a room along with a couples package."

"Do we know who was with her?"

"Not yet, but Flynn and Provenza are on it."

"Good. Get back to the hotel and see if you can find anything in the hotel room. Even though I don't think it will do any good, bring SID along for DNA and fingerprints. Without knowing her guest we need as much evidence as we can get."

"You got it, Captain." He was about to turn away, but remembered the papers in his hand. "Oh and Captain this is the information we were able to gather about Michelle Clark. Mostly information from the DMV." He handed the small stack to her and went in search of Buzz, so they could go to the hotel.

Sharon flipped through the paperwork. Ms. Clark was from San Diego, 25 years old, and had green eyes. If she was making a romantic weekend trip, two hours from home, there had to be a car, or a record from Amtrak. She flipped through the paperwork looking for a current license plate number. When she found it Buzz and Tao were crossing the murder room to leave.

"Tao."

"Yes ma'am?"

"When you are at the hotel please look for a car with the license plate VWW 1701. It's the most current on the paperwork. She either drove up here, with her car, a rental, or she took the train."

"You've got it." With that, both men left.

Sharon tried to glean more about Ms. Clark from the limited public information and DMV record. She was about to give up and call Amtrak, to see if they had recent travel information for Ms. Clark, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up startled, everyone usually had cards. Who'd be knocking to get into the murder room? Sharon walked to the door and had to swallow a grimace, it was Sherri. She looked at Sharon through the door, condescendingly shaking a paper bag in front of her face. Sharon had no idea how someone could condescendingly shake a paper bag but Sherri managed it.

Sharon pasted a tight smile on her face and opened the door. "Yes?" She said carefully, dragging out the word, her eyebrow elegantly pushed upward.

Sherri smiled insincerely, "I brought Andrew a snack. He isn't answering his phone so I thought I would stop by."

"He's out doing his job."

Sherri scoffed, breezing past her into the murder room. "Still? You are some slave driver."

Sharon's eyes narrowed as she followed the other woman into the room, she settled at a desk crossing her arms and leaning her hip against it. "Not me, it comes with the job. Been busy lately, can't seem to stop people from killing each other." She pulled a whatcha gonna do face and shrugged.

Sherri rolled her eyes. "Which desk is Andrew's?"

Sharon pointed. Sherri smiled again, Sharon wondered if every smile of hers was fake, and sat down making herself comfortable in Andy's chair, taking a napkin and wiping down his desk. "If you're so busy why aren't you doing anything?" Sherri looked at Sharon under her eyelashes, as if she had won something.

"I was going to follow up on a lead and then you showed up."

She dropped the napkin, raising her hands in mock-surrender. "Don't let me stop you from doing your job."

Sharon smiled sweetly, and began walking toward her office, paperwork in hand. "I'll just be in my office."

"You know Andrew talked about his boss a lot, but it wasn't Captain Raydor this and Captain Raydor that. It was always Sharon this and Sharon that. I was kind of jealous until I met you."

Sharon smiled her honey-sweet smile again. "Oh sweetie, you caught me on a bad day."

XXX

You caught me on a bad day. Sharon blanched, staring sightlessly at the paperwork in front of her, had she really said that? What, was she 17 again? Her stomach fluttered in anxiety. She was all over the place. She had just claimed a stake in Andy Flynn. She didn't want Andy Flynn. He was a friend, co-worker, right hand man. Okay so they had dinner sometimes, but she was a married woman. She rolled her eyes, that excuse sounded more lame as more years were added to the separation. She and Jack had been separated for almost more than half their marriage. She also didn't want to admit to herself that the more not-date dinners she had with Andy the more she hated the easy excuse.

She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat became a pit in her stomach. The hard truth was she had no claim to Andy Flynn, who was a wonderful man. The hard truth was that she was not Sherri, who wore his leather jacket and could easily accept his open affection. The hard truth was that for the first time in a long time Sharon Raydor was jealous. Now that she admitted it to herself, the pit in her stomach settled more firmly, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She couldn't do anything about it, so she shook her head, physically moving on, past her thoughts. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Amtrak.

XXX

He was looking at her with his patented pout, it wasn't full blown and Sharon wouldn't have been able to resist breaking under the full puppy-dog pout. The full puppy dog pout is why he was calling her Sharon and taking her out to not-dates as just friends. Briefly Sharon wondered where these not-dates fit in with Andy's actual dates with Sherri. Sharon decided she didn't really want to know.

"Was there something else you needed, lieutenant?"

He seemed surprised by the rank, they tended to be on first name basis when they weren't in the murder room. It didn't stop him from plopping down in the seat opposite the desk. "Is everything all right, C_aptain_?"

Sharon decided to ignore the stress he put on the rank and busied herself by straightening up paperwork on her desk,. It was busywork. "Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well for one you haven't made eye-contact with me since Provenza and I got back and you're still avoiding looking at me by playing with the papers on your desk."

She looked at him. "I am not _playing_ with the papers on my desk. I am cleaning up."

"Sharon, your desk, besides Provenza's, is the cleanest I've ever seen in an LAPD building. You're pushing them around so you don't have to look at me. I thought we were friends."

He pulled out the pout again, this time it was full blown. Damn the man. Sharon could feel her hands flutter to the desk, fiddling with the edge of a folder. Annoyed with her traitorous limbs she shoved them into her lap, so she could twist them without being seen.

She couldn't yell "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" She couldn't tell him that it was easy to flirt with him and allow him to follow her around, his shoulder almost pressed to hers, their hands accidently grazing when their gait matched up. She couldn't tell him that now every time she saw him secretly smile she was worried he was thinking about Sherri. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to go back to him staring at her legs, so that she could catch him and share a heated glance. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want to be twisting in the wind. Her own feelings and emotions still nebulous and unformed because she just shoved them down to deal with later. She didn't have to not tell him anything because in a fabulous moment of being saved by the bell Tao and Buzz walked into the murder room.

She looked at Andy again. Let the moment hang, the unsaid heavy between them. "Mike and Buzz are here, we need to build a theory."

His face dropped. "Right."

"Right." She pushed herself away from the desk and walked out the door.

**Yes I know I'm horrible for leaving it there... xD Please leave comments, critiques, feels whateva to show your love and/or your discontent!**


	3. Let's play a game of guess who

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is a little late tonight, I got home from work and just slept I was so tired but here it is! Thanks so much for the love and support! To all of the guests who I can't personally reply to thank you so much for your comments and guesses and all that! Again also much thanks to themagnificentsquid!**

"What do we have?"

"SID turned up a lot of things, that will take a lot of time to go through, but we were able to find some personal items, including a computer and wallet." Tao said.

"Flynn and I managed to track down the name of her partner, Sean Monji. He was supposed to come to the hotel today. It seems that Michelle came up a day early to get ready." Provenza added, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Do you have contact information for this Sean?" Sharon asked, arms folded facing the white board.

Behind her Flynn spoke up, moving so he could stand closer, "No but we told the hotel staff to call when he checked in." Sharon looked behind her in time to see him checking his watch. "Which should be in about thirty minutes."

"Good. When the hotel calls, go and bring him in, maybe we can clear up some of this mystery. Mike, go through the computer and see if there is any information that can shed light on who killed Michelle. Before that, walk us through the crime scene.

Tao took a deep preparing breath. "The perp was big and not welcome because the slide lock chain was broken. I tried for a print on the door and they were wearing generic converse shoes, so no distinguishing markers there. There was residue on the hallway wall, matching the oil on Michelle's skin. So we think he came in and pushed her into it. There was some blood on the floor below. Most of the damage to Michelle was perimortem so we don't know if that blood is from her or if she managed to get in a hit and it's from the perp. We'll know when the lab comes back. Then the struggle continued into the room, breaking a chair, table, and then a small trail of blood leads onto the balcony. The trajectory of the fall and where she landed suggests that she was pushed or thrown from the balcony."

Sharon looked grim, imagining the terror Michelle must have felt before she died. "Okay so far we know that Michelle Clark took the amtrak from San Diego to have a romantic weekend with her partner Sean Monji. After a visit to the spa and a relaxing evening, she answers the door at 2 am, maybe expecting it to be room service, the lock still on the chain. She sees a stranger or someone she does not want coming into her room. The perp kicks the door open and grapples with her, Michelle puts up and good fight but is ultimately overpowered and thrown off the balcony."

Tao nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then, Mike, get to work on that computer. Andy, Provenza, take a break, get some coffee or sleep, and wait for that call. I'll be in the tech room with Buzz."

XXX

Questioning Sean Monji got them a name of a jilted ex, Matt Jones. With Sean's description and threatening emails on Michelle's computer, they had enough to bring Jones in. San Diego County Sheriffs were bringing him in the morning. Buzz was long gone and before Tao left he ordered Greek for the rest of the team, which meant that before they headed home, Provenza, Flynn, and Raydor were eating around the main cluster of desks.

Sharon was digging into her Greek salad with gusto, it may have been the hunger but she was certain that it was the best salad she'd eaten in a while.

"Are you even chewing or are you just inhaling?" Flynn joked.

Between chewing bites she pulled a face at him.

Provenza put his gyro down, chewing and swallowing hard as if he had something to say that he was about to forget. "Flynn."

"Yeah?"

"Brittney wanted me to tell you that she enjoyed our double date last night and that we should do it again."

"Yeah, I'll run it by Sherri." Flynn took a bite of his salad.

"Who's Sherri?" The question came from Nicole, who walked into the office.

Flynn's eyes widened as Provenza and Sharon looked between Nicole and her father.

Flynn took his time swallowing the bite, the wheels obviously turning in his head. "Sherri is. Sherri is...um..." He looked to his friends for help.

Provenza smiled widely and leaned back into his chair, ready to see how it played it out. Sharon shrugged and lifted her hands in a don't look at me gesture before she mirrored Provenza and leaned back in her chair. She said it before, he was a big boy, she couldn't buffer him out of this one.

"Nicole, I might have allowed you to believe that Sharon and I were closer than we actually are. She's been really supportive lately and she's a good friend, but we aren't dating." He hung his head, sure that he was going to lose it all, again.

"Dad, why didn't you just tell me that?" She sounded small, like a kid again.

"You really liked her and I felt like it made you like me more, and I am really trying hard not to screw up again."

"I get it, I don't like that you felt the need to lie to me but I get it. Just from this point on I don't want you to lie to me again." She was firm but kind. It gave Andy hope.

"Got it." He nodded his head emphasizing his agreement.

"Good. Now back to my original question, who's Sherri?"

"I'm Sherri."

Sharon rolled her eyes, when did they install a revolving door in the building.

Completely oblivious to the awkward tension Sherri continued talking. "And you must be Nicole, Andrew has told me all about you."

Nicole smiled sweetly, "Oh really, he hasn't said anything to me." She turned to her dad. "But I am going to guess that you two are dating."

He nodded in affirmative.

"Well that's nice." She said, smile still on her face. She turned to Sharon. "Sharon, I actually came to see if I could talk to you about something."

Sharon wiped her mouth with her napkin, getting ready to stand up. "Of course, let's go into my office."

Sherri spoke again, "It was nice meeting you."

Nicole was already heading towards Sharon's office but threw a, "Yeah," over her shoulder.

Once both Nicole and Sharon were in the office, Provenza finally spoke. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

Andy glared at him, then turned his attention to Sherri and smiled. "What's up, babe?"

She moved to sit in his lap. "Oh nothing much. I was just nearby and thought you would need a ride home." Once comfortable she kissed him.

He readily accepted the kiss. It came to end and he replied, "Sure thing. Let me wrap up some things, say goodbye to Nicole, and I'll meet you by the elevators."

She untangled herself from him, getting up. "Sure thing, honey."

When Sherri left, Provenza watched Andy gather up his things, finding a bag for his half-eaten salad, and putting his jacket back on. He finally said, "You're an idiot."

Andy was in the middle of shrugging his jacket on. "Yeah I know."

"No really you are a massive ass. You have three fabulous women in your life, all rooting for you, and if you keep this up it's going to blow up in your face."

Andy looked through the window in Sharon's office, Sharon and Nicole were laughing. Then he looked at the hallway toward the elevators. "I know."

**I keep leaving it in horrible places but it works in the flow, sorry! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Things get a little heated

**A/N: Hey guise! Thanks so much for your read and reviews like really I can't even it means a lot to get the messages throughout my day, so have a chapter early today! So this is the second to last chapter, don't worry everything will be explained and wrapped up in a nice little bow before the end! Also while getting ready to post this the song girlfriend started playing and I started laughing because of the serendipity of it all. Again big thanks to themagnificentsquid who without her none of this would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I realized I hadn't made one of these yet, I will probably go back and add one into Chapter 1, but I claim none of these characters except the ones I made up. The rest belong to James Duff and I am just taking them out to play a little and I will put them back when I am done. **

Matt Jones was pacing the length of the interview room, hands scrubbing through his short brown hair. He'd arrived in cuffs and was transferred into LAPD custody around 9 in the morning. Sharon thought it might be a good idea to let him stew and think about the fact that he was in custody.

Sharon watched the monitor, waiting for Tao to come back with all the paperwork they needed for the interview. The Amtrak records showing his coming and going from San Diego to LA. The blood that didn't match Michelle and the DNA from under her fingernails that had better odds than some of the ponies Jack gambled on that it belonged to the suspect in their interview room. She'd go in the room with Andy. She'd play to his sense of shame and guilt. Somewhere in his twisted head Matt Jones was convinced that he loved Michelle and Sharon would pull that out. Then Andy would strong arm him into explaining himself. Defending his actions to another perceived alpha male. It was a combination they'd perfected in three years of working together. They were good together.

Tao came in with the paperwork in hand. "Here is the DNA and Amtrak records, as well as emails I pulled from Michelle's computer. I highlighted some interesting passages."

"Thank you Mike." Sharon looked over the documents; taking more time on the emails.

One string of messages in particular stood out to her.

_"Hey." -Matt_

_"Aren't you even going to acknowledge me."- Matt_

_"__I asked you for space." -Michelle_

_"We haven't talked in weeks." -Matt_

_"That doesn't mean that I wanted to talk to you now." -Michelle_

_"I was just trying to be friendly. I know you don't feel the same way as I do but I thought maybe we could be friends." -Matt_

_"In no way have you been my friend. When I told you I didn't want to see you any more, four months ago, you continually pushed my boundaries, emailing, texting and im'ing me. I've been polite and told you to stop and not once have you respected me or my feelings. So STOP CONTACTING ME." -Michelle_

_"BITCH! I would have given you everything. I bared my soul and you just teased me. If you want me out of your life fine, I'm out." -Matt_

_"Bye." -Michelle_

Filing the papers in order, separating the emails and Amtrak schedule from the DNA results, she went to leave the room. As she closed the door to the tech room she saw Andy pocketing his cell phone. "Ready, Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded his head in confirmation.

Handing him papers, she explained, "Here are the DNA results, the blood near the door was his as well as the DNA under Michelle's fingernails."

"Let's go get the dirtbag." He stepped aside so Sharon could lead the way into the interview room.

XXX

"Here you go ma'am." Sykes let Sherri into the murder room. "Lt. Flynn's desk is over-"

Sherri didn't let her finish the sentence. "Yes I know, I've been here before."

Sykes smiled gamely, "Of course," and promptly went over to her desk. She was going to start paperwork, just so the others, who didn't have their Saturday's off, wouldn't have to work so hard. Sanchez was already working on similar reports.

Before she could sit she heard the voice of Andrea Hobbs and turned. "Where is Captain Raydor?"

"I believe she went into the interview room with Lt. Flynn."

"Great. I'll be in the tech room to watch."

XXX

"You really cared about Michelle didn't you?" Sharon asked softly.

Matt twisted his fingers in front of him. He looked at Sharon, pained. "I loved her. I would have given her anything."

"Is that why you followed her to LA, to tell her that?" Her voice still soft and understanding.

"Yeah." He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I just wanted her to understand how deeply I felt for her. She wouldn't even talk to me."

"What happened when you got to the hotel?" Sharon asked.

He got agitated. "She wouldn't listen to me."

Andy interjected. "Is that when you kicked the door in? Got a nasty cut on your neck there, was that from trying to make Michelle listen to you?"

"It wasn't like that!" Matt yelled at Andy.

Andy stood up leaning forward, the majority of his weight braced on his knuckles. "It wasn't like that when you pushed her through a table? Exactly what didn't she understand when you threw her off the balcony?"

Matt pushed his chair back, mirroring Andy's posture. "I want my lawyer."

Sharon placed her hand on Andy's arm, getting him to back down, and to make Matt think she was still on his side. Andy looked down at her, his brown eyes dark with fury, he was good at using his real rage to get a perp to talk it just took a little to pull him back. His rage fugue cleared up and his expression softened, letting Sharon know that she could step in.

"Matt, I have to respect your request for a lawyer, but after that telling your side of the story is going to become much harder. Once you ring that bell it cannot be unrung."

He leaned back, pulling himself together, moving his chair so he could sit in it again. Once settled, he crossed his arms in defiance. "I. Want. My. Lawyer."

Sharon put her hands up in acquiescence. "Alright."

Once Sharon and Andy were out the door and he had closed the door, he apologized, saying, "Captain, I pushed too hard if I had backed off a little he wouldn't have lawyered up."Sharon placed her hand, in comfort, where his arms were crossed. "Andy, I've seen you push dirtbags a lot harder than you pushed him." She quirked her head in the direction of the interview room. "When he realized that we weren't going to be as sympathetic as wanted us to be he knew he needed a lawyer. At this point we have the confirmation he was at the hotel, that along with the physical evidence, and threatening emails. It will be enough to negotiate."

He still didn't look too happy. "Yeah but it would have been better to have a confession."

Before Sharon could reply, she heard Sherri call, "Andrew."

They both turned suddenly, Sharon removed her hand from his arm, like she was being burned.

Andy smiled slightly. "Sherri, hey, what are you doing here."

"I felt bad about you working on the weekend so I thought I'd see if you could take a lunch break."

"Uh." He looked to Sharon and then back at Sherri. "We're kind of in the middle of a case."

Sherri's eyes narrowed. "I know that, it's there just so many other people here do they really need you too. We were supposed to spend time together this weekend." She ended it with slight pout.

"Babe. I know but I'm kinda a lead on this case. Provenza and I were first on the scene and that means we have to see it through."

"Isn't that her job." Sherri turned toward Sharon, shooting her daggers. "I mean she is your boss isn't she but, all she seems to be doing is staying at the office, saying she's working on paperwork and making you do everything."

Sharon was about to say something in defense of herself, but didn't have to because Andy beat her to it.

"Paperwork is 95% of what we do around here. She needs to be here handling that so we can do our jobs and find evidence to catch the dirtbag. If she wasn't here coordinating with the District Attorney's office, filling out paperwork as we go, and tracking down paper leads, we would literally be here all day everyday. Nothing would get done. She more than does her job. Now I have to do mine." He walked past her toward his desk, not noticing how Sykes and Sanchez were not even pretending to work.

Sherri's mouth was open in shock as she followed him with her eyes. Once it was obvious that he was not going to look back her way she turned to look at Sharon, who was barely hiding a smug grin. When Sherri looked at her with continued disbelief Sharon raised her hands in mock surrender, with a don't look at me face.

At that Provenza came out of the tech room. "Everything alright out here?"

Snippily Sherri responded, "Fine. Everything's, fine."

Disbelievingly, Provenza turned to Sharon for confirmation.

She shook her head as if to say not now. "Everything is fine, Lieutenant."

Sherri huffed and turned to leave.

Provenza didn't give her another look. "Hobbs is in the tech room when you're ready to discuss how to proceed."

"Great I'll go get her and we'll be in my office."

XXX

It took a while to get a lawyer on a Sunday but once they sat down and Matt Jones realized that, no matter how much he felt his anger was righteous, he was well and truly screwed. From that point Hobbs convinced them that the fact that she was negotiating down from first to second degree murder was a gift. With the emails and Amtrak ticket she could easily argue in court that his attack was premeditated. His DNA and recently discovered past of harassment of other women, who he just wanted to be friends with, sealed the deal.

**And there it is, don't forget to press that little review button and I will see you tomorrow!**


	5. Three Weeks Later

**A/N: Here it is guise, the last chapter! To be perfectly honest this one is my favorite of all five. Thank you so much for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! I can't even believe it. So read on, I hope you enjoy it! xD**

Sharon was in her office, blinds drawn, organizing and spot checking the paperwork, signing where needed. Another successfully closed case. Her office door was open, so she could hear the chatter between her detectives and lieutenants. It sounded that they were going to go out to get drinks.

She heard Sykes say, "Maybe you can invite Sherri, Lt. Flynn."

"It didn't exactly work out with us." Sharon couldn't see his face but she was 99% sure that he was pouting.

"I'm sorry. She was really pretty, kinda looked like Captain Raydor if you ask me." She sounded like she was pondering the fact.

Then there was a strangled groan that could only have come from Provenza. "I need a drink, in fact let's all go out for drinks. Now."

There was a general agreement and Sharon could hear them shuffling to leave. Sharon stared sightlessly at the papers in front of her. Did Sherri really look like her? They were broken up. A little flutter in Sharon's stomach betrayed her pleasure at the news. They were still just friends though, who apparently didn't share important life events like girlfriends and break ups. Or divorces, Sharon's thoughts went to the envelope in her drawer, full of signed divorce paperwork that needed to be delivered to Gavin to file.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Lt. Provenza. "I don't know if you heard but we're going out to celebrate a job well done. If you would like to come along."

Sharon smiled. "Yes I will. I just need to finish these last few things and I will meet you there. Same place right?"

"Yep." And he was out the door. "Flynn you coming?"

"Huh, yeah, I'll see you guys there. I need to finish up some stuff."

Provenza grumbled. "Yeah sure. See you there."

XXX

Sharon signed her last document and was putting it away in the "Give to Taylor" pile when Andy came into her office.

"Sharon, can we talk?"

She looked up, he must have left his jacket at his desk because he was only in his unbuttoned vest and dress shirt, tie loose around his neck, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his hands stuffed into his pockets. She had never seen him so sexy ruffled before. She realized that she needed to stop looking him up and down and answer him. "Sure." She cringed when her voice went up an octave, it sounded breathy even to her ears.

He looked at her like she was growing a third eye. "Um, you didn't hear what Sykes said did you?" One hand came up to scrub the back of his head.

"That I looked like Sherri." She laughed flailing her arm in what she hoped looked like dismissal and not awkward flailing. She didn't think she pulled it off.

"Yeah that. Thing is..." He stalled, fighting himself. "Thing is, she wasn't very far off."

"Andy." She felt like she pushed all the air out of her body by saying his name.

"I like you a lot. A lot more than for just being friends with you."

She thought back three weeks, then farther back, to dinners, dancing, and visits with his family. A light bulb went off. "You never told Nicole that we weren't dating. How long did you plan on keeping that up?"

"Forever if I could."

She stood up, crossing around her desk. "Andy. What did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. I just know that I really liked dinner with you, that you like chai in the afternoon instead of coffee, that you laugh when we're together and it lights you up in a way that I have never seen you with anyone else ever, that you wear a certain skirt when you're feeling low and sometimes it feels like you wear it just so you can catch me staring at your legs, and that whenever I see you staring at the murder board, tapping that marker to your lips, I want to kiss you stupid."

She blinked slowly, doe eyes wide in disbelief. Andy could tell she was searching for something to distance herself from the conversation, but she wasn't placing the desk between them. "What about Sherri?"

He dropped his head, a mirthless laugh puffing out between his lips. Making eye contact he said, "I'm an idiot." He picked up steam, talking in a way that might lead to another fainting incident, "And you're perfect, and always called me friend, and our dinners are never dates. I was pretty sure you didn't see me that way and I met Sherri at a bar with Provenza and she was sweet and sometimes if she tilted her head a certain way she looked like you. But she wasn't you, at all and it was horrible and a car wreck. And I'm a huge idiot." He dropped his head.

She stepped closer to him placing a hand on the lapel of his vest. "You are an idiot." Then she smiled, not that he could see it. "But you're also sweet, thoughtful, trustworthy, you make me laugh so much. Like I haven't in so long. You pull out my chair for me, when you stare at my legs it makes me feel twenty years old again, and you do this thing with your hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it."

By the end of her little speech he was looking at her again, smiling as wide as she was. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Her other hand caught his other lapel and pulled her to him. Her lips pressing hard into his. His hands immediately went to her hips pushing her back into her desk. When they bumped into it, Sharon broke the kiss and giggled. He chuckled with her briefly before lifting her onto the desk, kissing her again. Her hands snuck up into his hair pulling him closer, needing to close even the tiniest space between them.

Sharon didn't know how much time had passed when her phone rang. Sharon pulled away breathing heavily, reaching behind her for her phone.

"It's Provenza."

Andy dropped his head to her shoulder, laughing quietly.

She was still a little breathless when she answered. "Hello?"

Andy could barely hear Provenza tell her that they finally got a table.

"Okay, I just finished my paperwork." Her voice hitched when Andy started kissing her neck.

His laugh was muffled by her hair when he heard Provenza ask if she was okay.

Sharon tweaked his ear, while saying. "Yes, everything is fine. I will be there soon."

Andy wasn't paying attention to what Provenza was saying any more.

"Uh-huh..." She squirmed when he found that spot behind her ear. She kept her voice surprisingly even. "Yes, he'll be joining us." She hung up. "Andy you're horrible."

He looked her in the eye. "I was enjoying myself." He broke out his boyish smirk. It was even more effective than the puppydog pout.

She giggled again, happiness bubbling up from her core spreading a warm feeling through her whole body. "We can't do that while I'm on the phone again. Provenza is suspicious."

"He's always suspicious." He took his thumb, wiping away some of her smeared lipstick.

Sharon laughed again. She twisted around finding her tissue box and wiping away the lipstick she left on Andy. "We're a bit of a mess." She giggled again. "Why don't we go make ourselves presentable and meet back here in five?"

He gave her a sloppy salute. "Yes ma'am." With one last peck on the lips he was gone.

**There it is all done...but then people got me thinking about things. So there might be a Provenza reacts epilogue coming soon...but for now I'll leave it as marked complete because the story is done. Until I post that epilogue, maybe by the end of the week. So leave a little review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: HAPPY MARY?MAJOR CRIMES MONDAY! Here is the epilogue. It's also a Flynn and Provenza episode this week so here's some shenanigans from our two favorite boys! Thank you so much for your reads and reviews and all of the favorites and just ugh, you guise are amazing. One last shout out to themagnificentsquid because really without her to fangirl with there would have been no story so here it goes. Also these characters are so not mine there the bbs of James Duff and I'm just taking them out to play and will put them back relatively unharmed. **

Provenza was pleasantly buzzed. The combination of alcohol, the sense of accomplishment at a job well done, and being around good friends was enough to put his mood above begrudging to actually nice. Mike was in the middle of a story about his med school days that involved lab rats and a skittish TA. He got to the punchline and everyone laughed. Provenza let out a particularly loud guffaw. He was always a little loud after a few drinks.

His gaze spanned the group, still smiling, until he got to the couple across from him. The word to use was definitely couple. Andy was whispering something in the captain's ear, there was no space between them, at all. Sharon laughed, looking into Flynn's eyes. Much to Provenza's dismay she looked absolutely twitterpated. He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the complexity of the scene in front of him. He must have been more drunk than he thought because he was 90% certain that they were going to start making out in front of everybody. And where were their hands?!

Provenza didn't even give the pretense of dropping a napkin before he bent over to look under the table. There they were clear as day, it wasn't good enough for them to just be holding hands, their fingers were intertwined and everything!

He shot up, his head barely missing the table. "Flynn!"

Still smiling at Sharon, Andy turned reluctantly. "Yes?"

"We need another round, and you're gonna help me get it."

Andy looked at Sharon, confused, then at Sanchez, who was sitting between him and the booth exit. Then back at Provenza. "I'm kinda stuck here."

"Sanchez is young, he won't mind moving out of the way. Right?" Provenza turned to the other man for confirmation.

He looked very confused but still answered. "Yes, sir."

Provenza smiled. "Good."

XXX

"How long?" Provenza tapped his fingers against the bar.

Andy's face scrunched up in confused annoyance. "I'm cutting you off, what the hell is wrong with you? How long what?"

Provenza's face stayed flat. "You and the captain, how long?"

The blood drained from Andy's face. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. How long!?"

"About..." He checked his watch. "Three hours."

The older man looked horrified, his mouth gaping open. He managed to splutter out. "You mean to say that when I called the captain, you two were..." He flailed his arms around too done to even speak.

Andy smiled smugly, it wasn't often that he made the other man speechless. "I mean to say." He nodded his head in double confirmation.

Provenza shuddered. "I feel violated."

Flynn couldn't help himself. "Well if you hadn't have called when you did, she would have..." He didn't get to finish.

"No don't. No." He held up his hand to stop the words. "I still have to go to work Monday and be able to look that woman in the eye."

Still smiling Andy agreed. "Okay."

"Tonight could you two refrain from playing footsie under the table?"

Andy nodded.

"And for God sakes Flynn, leave room for Jesus." With that Provenza grabbed the drinks tray and went back to their table.

**The End...for real this time**


End file.
